Pay Rise
by LaylaMay41
Summary: Bella needs a pay rise, but she doesn't know how to ask her boss. However, her boss, Edward Cullen, isn't hard to persuade. Bella/Edward smut One shot


A/N: they might act a bit ooc but it's all just a bit of fun

 **Pay Rise**

Bella paced up and down her office, anxiety filling her up with every step. She was so close to being able to afford her dream house, yet, it was still so far out of reach. She needed a raise! Not a huge one, just a bit more to be able to afford her mortgage without having to stretch her weekly food shop and her car insurance. Bella worked as a personal assistant for the CEO of a giant IT corporation. They specialised on producing software for animation studios. She worked directly for the man who controlled her salary. That man was Time's most influential man of that year, Mr Edward Cullen. Edward was a gorgeous man and extremely young for someone so high up. He made his fortune by piggybacking off his father, yet managed to make double his father's earnings only a year after taking over. Bella thought about Edward's cute face, how he always had the brightest smile when she would come knocking on his door. She knew she had a better chance at getting a pay rise more than anyone else in the building, but nerves still overtook her body. Bella looked at her self in the mirror just opposite her desk. She was looking good that day, after all she had made extra effort too. A semi-sheer pink blouse adorned her upper half, only just letting through her nude bra. To cover her legs Bella worse a tight pencil skirt that stopped at her knees. It was a particularly warm day, so her legs were bare. A pair of black kitten heals brought the look together. Her body was much in her favour, she thought.

It was 6:30 in the evening now, Edward would be getting ready to go home soon. Bella couldn't waste anymore time. Her, like most of the office's, shift ended an hour ago, but she had stayed behind to finish off some paper work. Well, that was the excuse she had given the floor manager anyway. Bella took a deep breath and headed for her boss's office. However, just as she left her own office, she heard someone calling for her.

"Oh, Bella you're still here?" Asked a familiar voice.

Bella turned and saw that it was Edward. He was holding a cup of coffee and a giant binder full of important documents no doubt. "Yes", Bella nodded to her superior, "just finishing off the last of the checklists you'd given me".

Edward looked at her with a confused expression, "But, you said you'd done them two days ago". He stated.

Bella bit her lip. It was true, she did say that because she had actually finished it. Bella stumbled with her words, trying desperately to climb back out of the hole she had just dug for herself. Edward shook it off anyway, he had just assumed she had missed some paperwork.

"I can get the door for you", Bella gestured at Edward's office's door, "don't want your coffee spilling over that binder", she laughed nervously.

Edward thanked her and they both proceeded to his office.

Bella stood there for a while, unsure when to bring up the subject of her salary. Her heart flustered whenever she looked at Edward. He looked so good in the light of the autumn sun setting. Before she knew it, she was staring at him, eyes wide in awe. She wondered if Edward would ever consider her as a match. "Probably not" was always the conclusion she came to. He was a multimillionaire and she's just an assistant who didn't even own her own home yet. But, there was still a small chance. There was a small part of Bella that felt like Edward had maybe given her hint. Hints that she was far too dense to understand. Regular people would most likely get it, but not Bella. There were times when Edward would stroke her thigh, though Bella would always presume it was accidental. Yes, even though it happened every month, it was definitely not on purpose. Or the time Edward kissed her neck whilst he helped her put a necklace on. He must have just leaned in too close. Bella just couldn't believe someone like him could be interested in her plain self. He was known for being a womaniser, he could get anyone he wanted. So why go for her average bust, or her simple face, when there were women in the office who could be lingerie models. Bella suddenly woke up from her daze. Edward hadn't noticed the starring though, he was too engrossed in whatever the binder had in it. Bella took another deep breath. She had a plan, a risky one, but it was still a plan.

"I'm just going to the bathroom, I'll be back in a sec" she explained, dashing out the office door. Edward barely had a chance to respond. Bella went into her office and stood there for a second. "Bella" she said to herself, "he's interested in you, stop being silly". Bella was talking to herself in the mirror. She had her doubts, but, she needed this raise. Bella untucked her blouse and took of her bra, revealing a set of perky, plump breasts. She felt uncomfortable exposing herself in such a way. There was a rumour going around that her boss was quite a pushover when girls where involved. Actually, Bella had even seen it herself. A year ago, a new temp managed to get out of her temporary position and into a permanent receptionist. When Bella knocked on Edward's door that day, she heard a female's voice in the background. A few minutes had passed before she was finally let in. The temporary receptionist was there, lipstick smeared, looking very guilty. Bella rolled her eyes at the thought and carried on staring at herself in the long mirror in her office. She let down her hair and then proceeded to her bosses office. "You need to be sexy, Bella", she said to herself. She knocked on Edward's door and then proceeded to let her self in.

Edward looked up from his work and noticed his assistant standing at the door with her back to him as she closed the door. He couldn't help but think how hot her bum looked in that tight skirt.

"Mr Cullen", she said, "there's actually something I'd like to talk about".

Edward beckoned her to sit at the table, "what is it Bella?"

Bella turned around and came closer to her boss. Edward watched as she walked past the seat opposite him and onto the desk instead. She sat directly in front of him. Bella began to loosen his tie playfully. "I'd like to discuss the possible opportunity of a pay increase" she told Edward.

Edward smirked as he noticed her lack of undergarments below her blouse. "Oh?" He said. He grabbed her waist and untucked her shirt. His hands slid up her warm body to her breasts. He began massaging them one at a time. "Is that why you've somehow lost your bra?"

Bella blushed. She let Edward touch her as he pleased."I've been with you for a few years now and I think my work ethic has proven I'm a very reliable and deserving assistant" she explained.

Edward stopped what he was doing and stood up. He looked at her with a strange expression. Bella found it quite hard to read, but it was still sexy. "How can you be so reliable when I can't even rely on you to wear proper work attire?" Edward's voice was very serious now.

Bella began to panic, did she do something wrong?

Edward pulled Bella off of his desk and turned her around. He bent down so his face was directly behind her ass. He noticed a zip on the back of her skirt. "Your skirt is far too long. I can't see your legs". Edward scolded as he began stroking Bella's thigh.

"You should fix that" Bella smirked.

Edward undid the zip holding her skirt up and watched as it slid down to the floor. The skirt revealed a black thong that barely covered much of Bella. "That's better", Edward said to himself. He then stood back up and bent Bella over his desk, rubbing his stiff crotch on her bum. Edward gave Bella a hard spank before undoing his belt. "How naughty are you?" He asked her.

Bella turned around and wrapped her arms around Edward. "Very naughty Mr Cullen". She began passionately kissing Edward, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth. He sat her back on the desk and reached his hand down her stomach to her pussy. Bella's panties were still on, so he stuck his finger under the crotch area and began rubbing her clit. Bella let out loud moans in between kisses. "Oh, Edward". She moaned. Edward rubbed harder. He Labed her down on the desk and then climbed on top of her. He could feel her getting wetter.

"This blouse is wrong too" he explained, "I don't like pink on you". Edward began unbuttoning Bella's blouse. Her plump breasts were now exposed to him. Edward began sucking on them whilst continuing to play with Bella's clitoris. Bella's body filled with pleasure.

"Oh God" she'd let out, "FUCK".

Edward got off the desk and slid her to the end. He turned her back around so he could see her ass again. He got his belt and started to whip her with it. Her bum going from pink to a bright red. Bella moaned louder and louder. The whipping made her want Edward even more. Edward stopped and leaned in close to Bella. He nibbled on her ear as he began tying her hands with his belt. Once he was done he bent back to her ass. He gently kissed it to soothe some of the redness before sticking his face completely in it. He began licking he clitoris whilst massaging her arse with his hands. "Stick your ass up, I can't reach" he told Bella. She obliged and bent her back. He licked and sucked vigorously. Edward could hear Bella moaning different variations of his name as well as quite a few profanities. Edward stuck his tongue into her entrance.

"OH EDWARD, FUCK" Bella screamed. She could barely keep herself in the position she was in.

Edward carried on to fuck her with his tongue, making sure to lick every part he could. Whilst doing so, he would stroke her clit with his finger. He moved his face away.

"Don't stop" Bella said breathlessly.

"I wasn't planning too" admitted Edward. He stood up and stuck his pointer finger into her soft entrance. He pussy was warm and soft and Edward craved every part of it. Bella was so wet, that Edward easily managed to stick another finger in. He wiggled his fingers in her, making her squirm and beg for more. He changed his pacing, sometimes slow, sometimes fast, just to keep Bella on the edge.

Bella felt like her body was electric. Her body moved with every thrust of Edward's fingers side to side. She couldn't control her lust for him, she wanted to touch him too. "Edward stop".

Edward stopped straight away, making sure Bella was okay. He looked at her, concerned, he wondered if he had hurt her.

Bella sat on the desk, arms still tied up behind her. "I want you in my mouth" she mounded seductively.

Edward didn't need to be told twice. He pulled his trousers down and then his pants. Bella's eyes widened at the sight of his huge cock. It nearly reached his belly button. Bella opened her mouth, only for it to be filled seconds later. Edward pulled at Bella's hair as she sucked the tip of Edward's manhood. She never learned how to deep throat and she wasn't going to embarrass herself by choking in front of Edward, so she stuck to what she knew. She spat on Edward's cock and suck on as much as she could.

"Fuck Bella, you're so good", Edward moaned.

Edward began thrusting into her mouth whilst she sucked. Bella tried hard to to choke, he was going a bit too deep for her liking. She carried on anyway. Edwards moans got louder. She ran her tongue down the length of his cock to his balls. She sucked on them gently. "Oh Bella", she haired Edward say. Bella went back to his shaft and only managed to continue sucking his cock before she felt Edward push her back. She was once again lying on the table. Edward split Bella's legs apart and rubbed his dick on her entrance. He teased her.

"Edward, fuck me" Bella begged.

Edward smirked, still refusing to carry on. He brought his finger down to her entrance and played with her some more. "You'll need to beg harder if you want me" he grinned.

Bella, body red and hot, was filled with pure lust. She pouted, not wanting to beg for something she clearly deserved. "Please Edward", she gave in. Edward's fingers weren't enough, she needed something bigger. Bella lifted her legs, giving Edward a better view of her pussy. He couldn't hold back any longer. Edward held his cock and began to slide it in her.

Bella let out a huge moan, her back arching as she felt Edward's huge dick. But, there was more. She opened her eyes to see that only his tip had gone in. Edward gave another push before he was fully in her. They both moaned in unison as he thrusted continuously . Bella felt like she could feel him inside her guts. He was so big, far bigger than any boyfriend Bella had before. Edward's pace grew faster, but Bella's wasn't satisfied. "More Edward, faster" she would say between moans. Bella wished her hands were free, so she could touch him. But the complete dominance thrilled her; it wasn't a total loss.

Edward lifted Bella's legs to her shoulders, he was impressed by how flexible she was.

"GOD, that's the spot" Bella let out.

Edward began touching her clit as he thrusted in and out of her pussy. Bella could barely contain herself. Edward then stopped and pulled her up. He lead her to the big, ceiling to floor windows behind his desk and pushed her to them. She was now leaning against the window, breasts pressed firmly against the cold glass. Edward's office was on the top floor of his building, so Bella could see the whole city.

"What if someone sees us?" Bella asked.

"Then they'll know what a slut you are" Edward responded before shoving his cock back in her. He carried on fucking her, getting harder and faster. He began spanking her arse between thrusts. He lifted on of her legs up which only intensified for pleasure they were both feeling. With his free hand, Edward started running Bella's clit again. He bit her neck as he thrusted, making her bleed a little bit. But Bella didn't mind.

Bella could feel she was coming to her climax. Her moans turned into screams, she could barely contain herself. "Oh Edward, I'm gonna..." before she could finish, she felt her body fill with lightning. She screamed in pleasure as she felt her pussy fill with sensations she'd never felt before. Bella was breathless, barely able to even stand, but it wasn't over. Edward brought her to the floor, putting her on her knees. He took another look at her ass before fucking her again. He fucked her harder and harder. Then, he felt himself release. "Aah Bella", he moaned as he felt himself unloadinto Bella's tight pussy. He collapsed on top of Bella, holding her tight. They both laid of the floor for a little bit, holding each other close, regaining there breath and energy.

"So is a 5k boost alright?" Edward asked Bella.

They were both dressed and sat at Edward's desk. Bella had her legs crossed.

"Yes, that's more than fine, sir" she said gleefully.

Bella and Edward shook on her pay rise. Bella excitedly thought about her new house and how she never had to see her landlord again. She thanked Edward and stood up to leave. However, just before she left, Edward had one more thing to say.

"Bella", he said seriously, "If you'd like to keep this pay rise then you're going to have to come help me more often after work".

Bella smiled, "I can come help with whatever you need every night, Mr Cullen", she told him factfully, "I can even come help you outside of work hours".

"Oh, can you?" Edward smirked,

Bella paused, before finally replying "Anything for you, Mr. Cullen".

-End-


End file.
